creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der eigene Mord - Teil 2
Melek rannte und rannte bis sie endlich an einer Stadt angekommen war. "Wie werde ich hier meine verhasste Mutter finden?", murmelte sie und sah sich um. Es war eine ganz normale Kleinstadt. Die meisten Häuser waren Mehrfamilienhäuser. Es gab eine kleine Bank, einen Supermarkt und noch ein paar kleine Geschäfte. Das Mädchen blieb kurz stehen um durch zu schnaufen, ihre Lunge brannte vom Rennen. Während sie so daher lief kam es ihr so vor, als würden die anderen Passanten sie anstarren oder meiden. Leise fluchte sie vor sich hin, sie hatte gar keine Ahnung, wo sie ihre Mutter finden würde oder ob das überhaupt der richtige Ort war. Während sie sich an ein Auto lehnte, kam eine Frau auf sie zu. Diese war bestimmt schon Anfang vierzig, hatte mittellanges, braunes Haar, blaue Augen, ein blasses Gesicht und einen normalen Körperbau. Die Frau stand nun neben ihr und fragte völlig perplex : "Melek Cheria? Bist du es wirklich?". Die Angesprochene drehte sich zu der Frau hin und hatte keinerlei Ahnung, wer jetzt vor ihr stand. "Und wer waren sie nochmal?", fragte Melek etwas verwirrt. "Oh.. Du kannst dich nicht mehr an mich erinnern, ich war eure Nachbarin Marry Hill. Warum bist du denn wieder hier, Melek?" sagte sie und legte etwas den Kopf schief. Da Melek nicht so recht wusste, was sie sagen sollte, erfand sie schnell eine not Lüge : "Ich wollte einfach mal wieder hier her zurück, nachdem wir weggezogen sind wollte ich einfach mal wieder zu unserem alten Haus gehen aber ich kenne mich hier nicht mehr aus, geschweige denn weiß ich wo das Haus war". Die Nachbarin nickte mitfühlend mit dem Kopf, Melek war die Situation unangenehm aber sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Frau Hill lächelte sie und zeigte ihr ihre strahlend weißen Zähne. Dann rief sie zu ihr : "Wie wäre es wenn ich dich zu eurem alten Haus bringe, Melek?". Diese nickte mit dem Kopf und hoffte, dass sie einen dankbaren Eindruck auf die Nachbarin machen würde. Die beiden gingen zum Auto der Nachbarin, ein alter Wagen, der seine besten Jahre schon hinter sich hatte, und fuhren dann los. Während der Fahrt schwiegen beide. Melek schaute zum Fenster hinaus. Als das Mädchen ihre Hand in ihre linke Jackentasche tat, stach das Skalpell, das immer noch darin war in ihre Hand. Sie hatte vergessen, dass es noch darin war und hielt sich fluchend die leicht blutende Hand. "Wenigstens ist die Wunde nicht besonders groß", dachte sie sich und begann mit Vorsicht an der Wunde den Schmutz raus zu lecken. Die Frau bemerkte nichts von dem Vorfall. Nach ein paar Minuten kamen die beiden an einem alten Haus an, das dem Verfall schon nahe war. Die Fassade bröckelte an vielen Stellen schon ab, die meisten der Fensterscheiben waren eingeschlagen worden. Die Türe hatte ein großes Loch und der Balkon war vollkommen verfallen. Die beiden stiegen aus, die Frau lächelte Melek wieder an und sagte dann : "Hier ist das Haus. Es steht schon lange leer und niemand kümmerte sich darum. Es ist ein Jammer, was daraus jetzt geworden ist. Es tut mir leid, dass es so plötzlich kommt aber ich muss leider wieder weg. Bis irgendwann mal wieder und viel Glück, Melek". "Soll mir recht sein, dass sie jetzt geht.", dachte Melek sich und wartete bis die Frau wieder weg fuhr. Dann Schritt sie auf das Haus zu und musste für einen Moment innehalten. "Was würde sie damit erreichen, wenn sie jetzt da rein gehen würde?", fragte sie sich. Das Mädchen atmete tief durch, machte die Tür auf und ging ins Haus hinein. Sofort kam ihr der modrige Geruch entgegen und sie musste kurz würgen. Doch sie riss sich zusammen und suchte nach dem Lichtschalter. Nachdem sie ihn fand und einschaltete, wunderte sie sich, dass der Strom hier überhaupt noch funktioniert. Alles war noch wie damals. Die Komode, die am Flur stand mit den Bildern, die Bilder an der Wand, sogar Schuhe standen noch im Flur rum. Der Staub wirbelte durch die Luft. Melek musste husten ehe sie weiter gehen konnte. Sie ging immer weiter geradeaus bis sie zum Wohnzimmer kam. Das Wohnzimmer war verwüstet, das Sofa war umgekippt worden, die Tapete an den Wänden hing kaum noch. Der Fußboden war größtenteils brüchig und auf dem Teppich war ein riesiger dunkelroter Fleck. Sie ging näher an den Fleck und erstarrte. Erinnerungen an das, was in diesem Raum passiert war stiegen in ihr hoch. Ihre Eltern die sich nachts hier stritten, sie selber als sie noch jünger war und an der schrecklichen Nacht neugierig runter Schritt. Ihre Mutter, die ausrastete, ein Messer aus der Küche holte und immer wieder auf den Körper ihres Vaters einstach. Melek fiel auf die Knie und fing an zu schreien. Sie schrie, als ginge es um ihr Leben. Die Erinnerungen, die so lang in ihrem Unterbewusstsein versteckt waren kamen nun hoch. Erneut flammte in ihr der Hass auf ihre Mutter auf. Schließlich stand das Mädchen auf und wusste nun wieder, wo sie ihre Mutter finde würde. Melek rannte aus dem Haus als ginge es um ihr Leben. Ihr Hass war stärker den je. Dieses Mal würde sie ihre Rache bekommen. Kategorie:Kurz